Poet of the troubled child: Live hard or Die young
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: This is a poem dedicated to GamerGirlAndCo. Disclaimer: I don't own the original poem or Plants vs Zombies. PVZ is owned by Popcap while original is made by GamerGirlAndCo. I also didn't write this myself because my younger brother did all the typing and I only edited to make it rhyme even more. This is my brother's happy birthday present to one of his fanfiction idol.
1. How it all happened

**A/N: This is a recreated story and dedicated to GamerGirlAndCo. Also be warned that this poet is a recreation of Troubled Child, with the same general plot but more poetic, it's has a bit of change in it that doesn't mess too dramatically to the general plot and every line has something that rhymes. It's hard to find any rhymes sometimes because it's hard to place the words perfectly. Also, this is the recreation made by my younger brother. I only helped with the editing and uploading for him on my username because he has no email accounts whatsoever because his school doesn't require a computer or technology of any kind.**

Slowly dragged to death

I pleaded with them

But all I get, I bet

Was laughter from all of them

Derisive comments thrown at me

For all those zombies to see

I could have left them to the street

But then why did we meet?

They are like animals

No, they are like cannibals

Dave have mercy!

They laugh at me!

As I cried and whimpered

By their whipping torture.

I just wanted to die

But not on those hands

I wish I can fly

Or maybe an extra hand

My life has been hell

And some plant can tell

I rather die with my own pods and a knife

And take away my life

The whip slash me again

With my roots bleeding with pain

I started to cry in agony

But the zombies kept laughing at me

It's burning deep in soul

And then finally after all

I think in my head

Please put me in my death bed

I can hardly talk

Not to mention walk

I can't run from this

"Look at this crying girl

I can make her cry with my wrist

It's like crushing a pearl

Just die in the abyss

Who cares about this Snow Peashooter?

In the street as a troubled child like her"

The zombie said like it was nothing

He is as happy as a plant who sings

Of course, I'm a troubled child, zombies

But why can't you let me be?

Unless I die without fierce

Maybe that's when I find peace

A small growl popped out of me as they kicked me

Into a building at zombie's base

Campbell's home…my nemesis…

Oh shoot, I can't die like this

I can't accept this death

I just need some health

I can't take anymore

I just want to die

I am getting sore

All I want's a tie

"Daydreaming, new prisoner?"

The zombie's smile became bigger.

And then something came back

And gave me heart attack

The red eyes and mean smile

The broken teeth and green skin

The gnarled hands ready to choke a victim

The pain goes in vile

Being scared more than I've ever been

And their eyes…I can't stand against them

"NO! NO!" I yelled

It's getting crazier than hell

I didn't want to die because of this evil, undead idiot

Run and escape, I need it so bad!

The zombie leader laughed like a little lad

Full of scorn and filled with hate

Gave me a scream, almost, out my mouth, late

Humorless, haunting, and positively ugly

It gets ever worse than it ever been

And I started to kick as hard as I could

"Get away from me!" I screamed louder than I should

"Away you fiends!" I screamed louder

I hope it makes me feel better

They looked at me and disturbingly laugh it out loud.

"We don't know what you're talking about"

A zombie giggled himself until his skin turned purple

Then a zombie pulled the trigger

I suddenly felt sudden surge of pain

It could have been "better"

But I'm going insane

It's like a poisonous, sinister river

It's burning through my liver

"Recall this?" The zombie asked

To my shock, the other zombies put on a mask

They inject me a serum and a memory appeared

The memory that haunted me had gone back and came near

My sister and I were playing with each other

Smiling beneath the moonlight as I tried to smile, but to no use

I put my pods on her

And then I heard something went loose

A horde of zombies rushed in

Scarier than they have been

I dashed to a bush, scared for my life

My sister looked at me, before she was flipped upside down

They cut her in half with a knife

She said finally: "Don't back down!"

Then she screamed and was sawed in half

I was shocked to my stem

She's dead as the zombies laugh

A memory with guilt and it haunts my soul

It scared my brain as a whole

It made me more depressed and wanting to die

And…I started to cry

Then I snapped to reality

Zomboss laughed even crazier

"Your guilt will be a burden and goes away on never

You heard me! Never Ever!"

The enemy that can only be defeated by happiness

Guilt has taken inside me

I wasn't capable of what's the best

Making it harder for me to see

The reality…

Zomboss waved his hand back and forth

And pain started to fill inside me

I get skimmer and dimmer than before

He stopped his ritual and grin

More evil than he has ever been

"You stupid girl,

You are now nothing more

Than a Peashooter-looking shadow

You can never soar

And you will die in a meadow

You're a shadow of grief

And your soul will never be relieved"

I gasped as I looked in the mirror

I am a shadow

I tried to crack a smile but I only get a frown and a sob

I'm not a solver

But now I know

I am just a hollow walking blob.

"Now go, idiot. Away from my domicile!"

He picked up my body and threw me out of a window

For some reason, I flew for a mile

Still don't know why though

I tried to recap everything and one thing is for certain

I am a shadow and no plant can feel my pain

*1 year later*

I am still the shadow I am used to be

I cried so much, nobody cared for me

And I need to die now, please

"Where we're you, you demented child?" My foster mother came out of nowhere

8 o'clock and I just arrived home

Without me explaining, she grabbed out a her trusty whipping spoon

She whipped me here and there and everywhere

I bled so much I swear to Dave I can fill a dome!

The pain started to numb

But I don't care

I shoved my Sunflower mother out of the way and grabbed a knife

I ran up the attic and thought to myself before ending my life

What should I do?

Plants, please help me what to do

Should I die and end this miserable with the knife?

Or should I be optimistic and live on with my life?

 **A/N by my brother: I will stop using poets and continue the results that you choose when I finish so this is part 1. I will do the death ending while my brother will do the alternate and happier ending. Oh and by the way, happy late birthday GamerGirl!**


	2. Suicidal Route

**A/N by my brother: This was written whilst we were on vacation and edited when there is no Internet or electricity whatsoever since there was a huge blackout for 2 hours. I'm going to hand the alternate ending to my brother AKA Steven and I will stop here. Happy birthday GamerGirl. I know you really liked it so thank you so much. I still can't believe how similar you are to Steven like Canadian schools and both having autism is something that tells me you two would be best friends if you get to know each other. I can't wait to meet you in person if I can, although I doubt it will.**

As I looked on the knife, I realized what I had to do. I think I could have lived a better life. I could have gotten a better family. I could have become a normal Ice Peashooter. I could have left my parents to live a better life. I could have been with my little sister before she was sliced in halves. I could have saved her!

But instead, I am a shadow Peashooter. A Peashooter who lost her father just because he wants to become a soldier in the battlefield, then only peashooter or in fact, the only plant I trust. I lost my sister instead of saving her or raise the amount of time before she dies. I only have a mother who brutally tortures me for absolutely no reason whatsoever or even when there is, those mistakes were mostly small problems. The only large problem that happened was when I gave a Citron and a Shadow Flower a concussion because they tried to rape me in the first place. And with that, she almost cut my stem in half! If only someone would understand me as much as my sister or my father. I could have tried to kill myself whenever I can.

Now it's the time.

So I plunged the knife deep in my stem. It stung at first and my eyes started to blackout. I then collapsed on the floor as I tasted my own blood. But I didn't care. My eyes started to close and then something happened…

A light appeared in front of me. I walked to the light and I finally realized something:

It was the first light of justice

The first light of justice for this troubled child.


	3. Live on route

**A/N: My birthday's today!** **Double upload and a new story! So…I'm back now. I have a lot of homework and barely having enough sleep because of my friends fueled my nightmares of being bullied, tortured and *cough* raped by Pokémon *cough* Anyhow, I still have to contribute to this story for the alternate ending for the sake of my brother and maybe GamerGirl. My brother also said that he won't be using as frequently as me though because he just doesn't want to do it a lot but just doing fanfiction for a person he wants to dedicate it to. Also, please look at my Facebook page in my profile and also my Youtube channel to hear a bit of update about what happened if I made loads of editing mistakes. If you know my stories you pretty much know that I put references to my stories. How about some Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat X. Warning: A bit of a cliff hanger in this one. By the way, censoring a bit of swearing just to make it as real as possible but still keeping it as K+ Anyhow, hope you enjoy.**

Should I do it?

I should…

I shouldn't…

I should…

I can't!

I threw the knife out of the window, shattering the glass pane blocking it. I could hear pieces of glass falling to the concrete floor. Then a "Cling" and a spine chilling 5 second to realize what happened. My mother is going to kill me after this. I still have a long life ahead! Yet why did I felt scared to die? I just can't!

You know what, if my mother tried to kill or hit me, or the bullies tried to bully me, I swear to Dave I will shove a knife through my throat without hesitation, at least that's what I'm trying to do. I'll do whatever I can to get a quick, painless death.

I ran down the stairs as quiet as possible, trying to avoid my mother. I'm definitely spanked if she saw the shattered window in the road. I looked at the clock. 9 p.m. Looks like I have to go to sleep. I hyper through my house, hoping my mother would never see me. Even if she does, I'm on hyper so she can't catch me. As fast as my roots carried me, I ran towards the bedroom, tucked myself into bed, and prayed that my mother never saw me running or hear the sounds I made with the shattered glass and the kitchen knife.

I thought my mother never went up. But as I thought that my mother never noticed, I jinx myself as I hear a knob opening and a sunflower appeared out of the door. I tried to cover myself inside the bedsheet, hoping she never noticed me that I'm in bed. I could feel the bed sheets pulled out of my gripping pods and my mother with a little smile. Her eyes…for some reason…is not her normal average "I will kill you and f**k you up" kind of look but more of a sad and sorry look.

"Hey, we need to talk" She said.

Well then, here comes the 2 hours lecture of not killing yourself. Here goes in 3, 2, 1…

"I'm so sorry okay?"

Wait is that what she said?

"Can't believe it right?"

"I…Is this…" I was speechless as hell. (Watch your language…you…whatever your name is)

"Look, what I've done was not what I suppose to do. I always go for a strict way to teach my kids but never listened to my parents that I should also be gentle to them as well. You aren't spanking resisting robots to begin with"

That made me giggle a bit inside.

"But I didn't care. I thought by being harsh on you and your sister would make things better. But turns out it ended up killing your sister and you almost committing suicide. I was just a sunflower who barely keeps her job as a banker accountant in the middle of this world named Suburbia. I just don't know what to expect when I saw the shattered glass and the kitchen knife. I knew you tried to commit suicide and personally, I would do the same thing like you, except it was like 30 years ago"

My mother tried to commit suicide as well? Why…what?

"Also, did you realize this would happen?"

I silenced for a moment until I answered.

"No…I didn't know you changed that fa..."

She put a leaf to my mouth, a signal of silence my father always did in my family, specifically me, before he died. I gave a way a little smile inside.

"I know it's hard for you to accept this request. I just hope you would and I won't hate you if you don't accept it. But will you forgive me?"

I shook for a second. Should I after all those years?

"I…guess I will…Because I thought you were just a monster this whole time, not knowing that you are also just wanting to help me, just not knowing how though. I just want you to stop trying to almost murder me most of the time"

She smiled at and kissed me on the cheeks.

"I'll try my best then. Thanks for the wakeup call then"

She looked away and then back at me. I could feel her relief as she stood up and walked away, her leaves touching the front of her stem. The sound of a knob and I'm alone again with a nightlight as the only light source. I thought to myself what had gone onto her head after I threw the knife? Before I could grab an answer my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep, hoping what my mother said wasn't a lie.

 **A/N: Quick shoutout to EMH for asking me to be his beta-reader…again. Never gave the guy a shoutout yet and thanks for helping me realize that maybe Fimfiction is the reason that destroyed my MLP interest. Also thanks to gamerman246 for a favorite and Lilypad2002, Zhengofett, and Guest, for the review in Green Flare's Night,** **and** **gatamoon124 for the alert on the PIG, the cowards, and the identity hider.**

*the next morning*

I woke up with an ached head and my brain feeling like it's going to freeze. (who knows that Ice Peashooter could have a brain freeze [:) Picking my body up, I went to my mother who is preparing for me breakfast. She was way nicer than most of the day. I packed my bags after breakfast and then hyper myself to school. As long as I don't get bullied, I think this is the best day of my life!

But then, that's where I'm wrong.

As I walked into class, there were bullies, a sunflower and a cactus, waiting for me near the door of my classroom. I tried to turn around to fool them, only to be blocked by more bullies, a bonk-choy, citron, and 2 roses, one of them being toxic.

"Hey Noob, how's your style? Getting wrecked on your life?" the citron asked in a teasing tone.

Well I have to report this.

"We…I mean…I am going to report this! You hear me!"

Great I screwed myself up! The sunflower slapped me to the ground, making me bleed on the floor

"We?" Toxic the toxic Rose giggled, "Is your mother joining us?"

"Well your mother could join you…in the detention room!"

This is not me who's talking. Trust me, my voice isn't that low. I turned around to see a berry peashooter behind the crowd of bullies (Please bring the Berry Shooter back to GW2! I know it's only promotion but please it's so op and good even with the huge nerf)

"Get off of her you perverted a**!" He yelled.

The bullies looked at him for a minute and then ran off to class. But then for some reason, I can't see anymore because the blood started to reach my right eye. I groaned in pain as it felt bitter in my eye. The Berry Peashooter ran to me with fear.

"Are you ok?" He blustered.

In a sarcastic tone, I answered. "Well I have blood falling from my forehead and my eye is kind of blind right now. I am definitely fine"

"We've got to get you to the nurse's office quickly then"

And then, my other eye was covered in blood, blinding me completely. After twists and turns, the smell of a hospital, and some wipes on and around my eyes, I have found myself in the nurse's office. I could see a sunflower smiling at me and a Berry Peashooter with a worried look.

"Are you alright?"

I guess I am, as a matter of fact. Thanks for saving me back there"  
"You're welcome. Come on, let's get back to class" He smiled

As we walked through the classrooms, I get to know who he was a bit more. And for once, in my life, someone excluding my family, said my real name.

"Well, I better be going now. Oh wait, can I do something first?" He said. Then out of the blue, he did something I never expected! He kissed me! Not just on the cheeks like my parents do. He gave me a lip-lock! His kiss was magical to me and he tasted like berries (obviously) After I broke it, he smiled at me and started to blush. And for the first time, I smiled and blushed! I smiled…and blushed…in front of him!

"Look, I had a crush on you for so long. But I never knew why I never asked. So I guess that would help me get my mind off, okay?"

"I…Thanks a lot still. I…still feel weird after the kiss though"

He kissed me in the cheek again, making me blush even harder. _Stop blushing!_ I thought to myself.

"I think that solves everything" He smiled and wandered off to his class.

 _For as long as I can remember, I never felt any feelings or even showing them outside. I pretend to be as normal as possible but on the inside, I felt nothing. I am nothing. But it's normal for me for those who think it's bad. I know I'm broken and I'm almost impossible to repair, but I never cared. I always wanted to commit suicide, and that's all I want. But then my feelings were there, and appeared in front of him: the Berry Peashooter that kissed me, that for the first time, made me feel love, made me feel...a bit embarassed. He saved my soul!_

What am I even thinking? I walked back to class. _Best day of my life_ I thought

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. The reason I was so inactive is the fact I have (if GamerGirl you could explain this because I think Canadians have this type of program as well although you might not know since you are like a year less than me) IB tests to raise my chances to get those scholarships classes next year if you get what I mean. Anyways hope you have a wonderful rest of your day. *cough* definitely not from ArraySeven *cough***


	4. Final notes for those haters

**A/N: For those who thinks that it's a rip-off from Gamergirl's Troubled Child, I asked her and she agreed. I had permission to do this story. I wouldn't say this is better than her story because she (to me) has the better story compared to me and my brother's and you should check the original. This is only a tribute for her birthday and nothing else that is really bad. If it seems like a rip-off, I am sorry because after looking back at the story, it does seem like it. This is part of our P/M conversation that proves it all.**

 **"...** My brother made a poem of your already poem-like story named Troubled Child but every single thing would be in a poem. He replaces the words but still kept the same plot. I am only editing but he will upload on my user account..."

"...But in all seriousness, tell your brother I said thank you for giving you the idea AND for making one of my stories a poem, because that's a lot for me..."

 **(sooooo sorry if I have to put out P/M conversation Gamergirl because people are starting to think it's a rip-off. Part of it is just because I'm scared people will report me for plagiarism)**

 **If you need to, I will send you the part of the P/M conversation that has those lines just to prove it to you if you P/M me and asked me to. Also, don't tell any other fanfiction users because I want them to come to me and look at it for themselves just because it's part of their initiative to ask me to and I would consider they have no problem whatsoever with my story being a tribute for GamergirlandCo and sounds kind of like a rip-off. You can still call it a rip-off if you want to but it's still permitted to be "ripped-off"**


End file.
